


No Light

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drug Addiction, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: The trailer of What Stays and What Fades Away by chemicaldefect





	

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer of [What Stays and What Fades Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362209/chapters/587755) by [chemicaldefect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/pseuds/chemicaldefect)


End file.
